


Scary Movie

by pornosophical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Piper are totally immune to scary movies, Jason and Percy are totally not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchgems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgems/gifts).



> this is for witchgems who offered me encouragement when I sorely needed it. unbetaed as per usual (cough*I'm-in-the-market*cough)

Missy Montrose was going to die. Her ex-boyfriend, Charles, had just left after they had finished having sex, she was stepping into the shower, and she was going to die. Soon.

Nico had a sense for these things.

Missy was squeezing some shampoo into her hand, the only sound from the falling water of the shower. While she worked up a lather in her hair she sighed, she closed her eyes, looking perfectly content.

The bathroom door slowly creaked open.

Percy hissed. “Turn around!”

“Shh,” Piper shushed him. On the other side of her, Jason was doing little better, baring his teeth and hissing in anticipatory fear. He had scrunched up his face so much as he shrank back into his corner of the couch that his glasses were about to fall off.

“Oh, no,” whispered Percy as a dark shape pushed open the bathroom door, heavily obscured by the shower door. Nico smiled into his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch. He was curled into the corner with Percy sitting next to him clutching a decorative pillow to his chest. “No, no, no, no, no…”

The shadowy figure approached the opaque glass shower door; Missy hummed to herself and the shadow figure lightly touched the glass door.

“Oh gods,” Jason whimpered. Nico bit his lip to keep from laughing.

A door slammed, and Missy jumped. So did Percy and Jason, to Nico and Piper’s mutual delight.

“Gus?” Missy opened the shower door and leaned out. There was no sign of the shadowy figure in the bathroom. “Gus, was that you?”

There was no response.

Percy had drawn his knees up to his chest and was gnawing on his thumbnail. Nico slid his feet in between Percy’s heels and his thighs, both to comfort Percy and because his toes were cold.

“Gus? Are you out there?” She wiped the shampoo from her eyes and tried to peer through the ajar bathroom door. “I thought I told you to stay at Landon’s all afternoon. Gus?”

Silence, and then something clattered, and there was an aborted squeak.

“Not funny, Gus!” Missy scowled and quickly rinsed her hair out. “I swear to God, Charles if you left the door open and the dog got out…”

“Don’t go downstairs, don’t go downstairs,” Jason chanted.

“She’s totally going downstairs,” said Piper and Jason groaned to Nico’s great amusement. Piper gently patted Jason on the top of his head. “There, there, Sparky.”

 Missy went downstairs wrapped up only in a towel to check the front door. Jason and Percy both barely breathing as she padded barefoot down the staircase. There was no background music, and it was all one long shot, ratcheting up the tension with every passing moment.

Nico could feel Percy practically vibrating in terror next to him. He wiggled his toes and Percy grabbed onto his ankle and squeezed like he was holding for dear life.

“Gus? Benji-boy, was that you? Huh.” Missy had reached the front door and found it closed. “Benji? Where’s my good doggie, huh? Are you knocking stuff over somewhere?”

There was only silence. Missy sighed. “Ugh. I bet he’s in the trash again… stupid dog…”

She stomped angrily into the kitchen and found the trash can had been pulled over, trash spilling out over the floor. “God damn it! Benji, you dumb mutt, where are you?”

As Missy bent over to pick up the trash the camera view shifted. Behind her the tall dark figure edged out from behind a corner. It wore a black cloak and a featureless black mask. Its hands were bare, and in one it held a wicked looking sickle.

Percy whimpered and pulled his knees closer. His grip on Nico's ankle tightened.

On the screen a dog barked.

Missy looked up, and the camera flicked to the window, where a small dog was barking furiously at her.

“Benji, you asshole,” said Missy with great exasperation. The figure glided toward her, silent over the hardwood floor. “Look what you did! And how did you get outside?”

Benji barked even more furiously as the dark figure raised its weapon up.

Missy frowned at her family’s frantically barking dog and then seemed to notice her shadow was far longer than it should be. She turned around. She screamed.

The figure swung and missed.

“NO!” Percy flung himself on top of Nico who barely had time to process his sudden armload. Percy curled up toward the back of the couch and hunched over, driving himself bodily into Nico’s chest. “Tell me when it’s over!”

“It’s over,” said Nico, barely managing to keep his laughter back. The murder had only lasted a second, after dodging the first blow Missy had fallen prey to the second. Percy craned his head up to look and saw only Missy’s dead body and the dark figure stabbing her corpse.

“It is?” Percy sat up, suddenly unconcerned. Gore didn’t bother him, just the suspense. Neither of them bothered Nico. What he had a problem with was cringe humor, especially the humiliation based sort, which Percy and Jason seemed to thrive on. “Oh man, that dude is stabbing all wrong.”

“I know, right? He’s got awful form,” said Jason with great confidence for someone who had just been trying to meld his body into the back of the couch. “You get no strength from swinging like that, there’s got to be follow-through.”

This was Nico’s favorite part, the bit where they tried to reclaim their masculine dignity after acting like scared children. Or his second favorite part, actually. His favorite part would come later, after he shadow-traveled Piper and Jason back to their apartment leaving just him and Percy together. Alone. Nico always looked forward to the tender quiet that came after their friends had left the apartment, the low-frequency intimacy of simply being with Percy.

Also the sex, of course. The sex was _incredible_ , and for all that Percy was terrified by horror movies they sure seemed to make him horny.

Not that Nico took that into account when planning a double-date Scary Movie Night. Not at all.

But, truly, it was the little moments with Percy that made Nico melt, that he kept as cherished memories at the forefront of his mind, like a torch to hold back the dark. He didn’t need to worry about that darkness so much, not anymore. His life was full of light these days, and love kept him warm. Sometimes quite literally.

Percy had relaxed and now offered a sheepish grin to Nico. Nico smiled back at him and watched Percy’s eyes grow soft. Percy said it was because he never got enough of Nico’s smile when they were kids. Personally, Nico thought Percy was just a big sap.

It was okay; Nico was pretty sappy too.

They leaned in and pressed a light kiss to each other’s lips. Nico had tucked his toes behind the small of Percy’s back, and Percy’s hand was resting on Nico’s knee, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the dark, worn denim. On screen Missy’s mom had just come home and was screaming and they pulled apart to watch the rest.

Nico very pointedly did not meet Jason’s eyes to see if Jason was smiling that stupid dopey grin he got whenever he was around Nico and Percy. They’d been dating for a couple years now, Jason really should be used to it by now, Lord knew everyone else was.

(Nico didn’t think he’d ever get over Annabeth giving him mostly-unsolicited sexual advice about Percy, that was a life-scarring experience).

They made it through the rest of the movie without further incident. After Missy’s death, the townsfolk finally put the mystery together and went after the elderly groundskeeper of the church who it turned out was the angel of death, or something. Nico had to admit he’d dozed off for a bit there toward the end.

Nico had just finished dropping Jason and Piper at home and stepped out of the shadows back into his apartment. There was no sign of Percy, and he looked around in confusion. He’d been looking forward to a bit of hanky-panky before bedtime, but maybe Percy was already in bed? He craned his head inside the bedroom.

“Percy?” No sign of him, just the nearly-industrial sized lubricant bottle that he'd left out on the nightstand.

“In the bathroom, be right there!” Nico grinned. Percy was clearly thinking along similar lines. Nico stripped off his clothes just as Percy wandered back into the room, naked as the day he was born.

“Hey,” said Percy as he took Nico in his arms. Nico grinned and squeezed Percy’s ass.

“Hey.” They kissed, and then Nico shoved Percy back onto the bed. Percy bounced and laughed like a little kid, and then spread his legs and all thoughts of children vanished from Nico’s mind.

Later, after Nico had collapsed on top of Percy’s back and they used a well-practiced combination of Percy’s control over fluids and Nico’s control over shadows to clean up, and they were just laying in bed together without talking watching their laptops, Nico started laughing.

Percy turned away from whatever he was watching on his laptop to look quizzically at Nico. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Tell me when it’s over!” Nico gasped.

“Oh, shut up, you,” growled Percy and goosed Nico’s side. The computers were rapidly shoved out of the way.

“You and Jason, such big, strong, strapping, _brave_ heroes,” Nico teased and suddenly found himself underneath Percy, his wrists pinned on either side of his head. He hadn’t meant to, but sometimes prodding Percy meant a second round.

“I’ll show you big, strong, and strapping,” said Percy in a low voice that sent shivers through Nico’s spine. Nico grinned as Percy leaned down to kiss him.

“My hero,” Nico whispered, and as the words left his mouth the mood transformed again. Percy’s eyes went soft once more, and he smiled his warm, crooked smile at Nico.

“I love you too.” The words struck Nico like a blow straight to his heart, and he couldn't help the little breathy noise that escaped him. “But maybe next movie night, we don’t do horror.”

“It was your decision,” Nico reminded him as Percy sat back. Nico spread his legs and Percy stroked the inside of his thighs thoughtfully.

“You egged me and Jason on,” said Percy knowingly and Nico had to admit that was entirely true. Well, he didn’t have to admit it out loud.

He squeezed Percy’s knees between his thighs; he was already getting hard again at the thought of Percy fucking him. He loved Scary Movie Night. “Excuses, excuses. Now, are you going to just sit there?”

Percy grinned and rolled them over. “I thought you could do the sitting, this time.”

Nico leaned back and let Percy grind into his ass.

“You’re just afraid to put your back to the door,” he said after a moment and then almost lost it when Percy blushed so badly Nico could see it even in the dim light. He hadn’t expected to hit the mark with that one!

“Just for that, I’m not doing any work,” said Percy primly and laced his fingers behind his head. Nico smoothed his hands up Percy’s stomach and chest to cup his face and kiss him tenderly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the scary monster men,” Nico whispered against Percy’s mouth.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

“I think so,” Nico told him as he fumbled for the lube. Percy’s hands appeared as if by magic on his hips, steadying him so Nico could lean over and snag the top of the bottle. Percy’s thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his skin as Nico sat back.

“I thought you weren’t going to do any work?”

“I guess I just can’t keep my hands off you, you smug dick,” Percy said and flicked the tip of Nico’s erection.

“Ow!” Nico slapped Percy’s chest. “Stop that.”

“Need me to kiss it better?” Now it was Nico’s turn to roll his eyes at how cheesy Percy was.

Still, chalk one up for another Scary Movie Night success.


End file.
